


Just So You Know

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Just So You Know<br/>Summary: Bruce因任务暂时离开了哥谭，这意味着此刻Damian将是Dick的新搭档。<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Note: AU无虐轻松向，逆序罗宾梗，此刻年龄依次为21 20 17 16。虽然文内未过多提及但除代理蝙蝠侠期间Damian有另一个义警身份。简单来说这篇是关于一个青少年Dick如何从另一个青年Damian身上最终得到回应的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Just So You Know**

 

1

“不行。”

达米安立于原地并叠着双臂，甚至动也没动，果断并坚决地宣布道。

“但是——”

“没有但是。”

迪克抓紧了对方最后终结这个话题前的一刻，“可杰鸟说过这样更酷。”

年长些的年轻男人似是抑制了眼睛的翻滚，他冰绿色的虹膜仍然对着迪克，男孩在这视线下畏缩了一秒钟。但他又重新开口了，“好吧，我是说——若这的确困扰到你的话，我可以换掉。”

“重点不是因我。”达米安走向了蝙蝠电脑并坐于前方，开始忙碌今晚的一些文件。迪克跟了过去。“这是着装问题。不说罪犯，普通人看到一个男孩光腿在眼前奔跑能是什么感想？你保证新罗宾不会被称作磕过脑子的病患青少年？”

半晌后迪克走在回到楼上的途中，他路过陈列柜停下，看着透明玻璃倒映出一个穿着绿麟短裤的罗宾。

过了片刻，男孩泄气地继续前行了。

2

“所以，他对我的新制服发表意见——”

迪克的腿用力压着沙发，“在我问这是否对他有什么‘影响’时，他的眼睛甚至没有往我这边瞥上半度。”

“看来这个方法也行不通，”杰森说，双手叠在脑后向沙发靠去思考着，“不过确实这并非是个绝对完美的主意，想想看，若我们的大哥对最小兄弟光着的腿露出了某种迷恋的表情——你以为达米安会让人有机会指定他是变态吗？”

杰森毫无预备地被拳头砸了肩膀，稍大一点的男孩在沙发上因此失了平衡偏了过去——

“我就知道这回不该照你的办法做，杰森，”迪克带有懊恼地说，“你只是就想让我穿回蠢透的短裤——而这次达米安几乎真正就要认为我就是个那种磕坏脑袋把各种怪异念头露出来的青少年。”

“可你当时同意了这个提议，bro，别告诉我你什么也没期待过！”

好吧，或许他的确不该这样说的。迪克现在大躺在沙发上的样子就像即将被处决般的丧气，一条小腿在边缘下摆动着，“Yeah。我就是个蠢蛋。”

然后他忽然重新坐了起来，“到底有多少人会像我一样对自己的义兄产生难以根除的迷恋——尤其那个人还是达米安·韦恩？”

3

事实上在更早前，对一个刚刚十六岁的男孩来说意识到自己会在一些毫无预警的场合想到或紧盯着自己最年长的义兄后——老天，迪克揉着自己的脸，那真是有足够惊悚的。

像任何陷入对自己性取向感到迷茫的青少年一样，迪克试过用一些方法来进行鉴别。在芭芭拉试着给他一个吻时他让蝙蝠女孩的唇最后一刻还是贴到了他的颧骨上，而当罗伊即将用一个热情的拥吻将他淹没时，迪克让那红发男孩没能及时停下地扑到了墙面。

“——我是真的很喜欢你们，伙计们。”他带着自己也苦恼的神情解释道，“但那还是感觉太诡异了，抱歉。”

“不管怎样，哥们儿——”沃利鼓励地勾住了他的肩膀，“无论你的性取向到底是什么，你依然是我最好的朋友。”

“也许只能因为我们不是达米安。”芭芭拉指出，“或许你只是喜欢他，并不取决你是同还是双的问题。”

迪克几乎有点不安地对这个推测感到属实。那之后他回到庄园，缩在自己的床上两个小时。

他选择过其他人。或说在一切的初期，迪克曾尝试过将那种令他感到苦恼的迷恋转移到其他人身上。但他会发现那完全不同。

就像除去第一个独立的罗宾外——他不会带着紧张又欣喜的心情盘腿和对方夜巡后坐在屋顶上吃夜宵，从另一人嘴里撬出半个赞扬就似乎能在哥谭的钢铁森林里利用勾爪枪飞一整天。

实际上，他们刚刚碰面的最初几个月是关系最为浅薄的一段时间。直到后来几次蝙蝠侠和其他人都不在的意外合作令他们双方都对彼此有了新认识。他是指，影猎确实像外表看上去的严肃又冰冷没错——和提姆描述的早期蝙蝠侠有着类似的地方，但让迪克评价，他实则是个冷淡又有趣的家伙。

罗宾曾因影猎的冷幽默和针对敌人精辟到位的讽刺在战斗中笑出声。而达米安也没有认为现任罗宾是个软蛋，他以一种特有的方式接受了迪克。年龄的差距从未在他们之间产生多少阻碍，他们和普通朋友无异的随意闲聊，危难时刻的互帮一把，甚至通过一个毫无衔接缝隙的临场发挥完美地耍了面前的敌人并在最后成功完成了任务。

男孩的手改为叠于脑后，压在后方柔软的枕头上。他的眼睛看着空气中一个虚无的角落。

迪克忘不了四年前和利维亚坦在韦恩大厦的对抗。达米安从后背上拔出的箭捅穿了克隆体的下颚，那个满身是伤的，刚刚十六岁的男孩吐出残留于嘴内的血，没有停歇地用手背简单划过下巴走向了趴于地面上的迪克。罗宾尽职地保护了能够使整座哥谭市陷入地狱的爆炸触发装置，本身却近乎濒临死亡。混沌中迪克听见了坚持住，你做的很好，而最后，他听见了低沉而压抑过恐惧的“不要死。”

受伤的罗宾用力回握了另一个男孩沾有温热血液的手，那时他想要攥紧所有希望活下去。

4

迪克很久都没有动过。男孩从屋内墙壁上张贴的海报一直看到书桌旁的收藏柜，那其中包含十四岁生日时达米安送给他的剑行者游戏。

似是赌注般的，男孩下定了一个决心。迪克猛然从床上坐起来，跳到地面将收藏柜拉开并取出了那款游戏。

“最终我可能会死得很惨，我知道。”

后来当迪克犹豫地告诉杰森的时候，那个只比他年长一岁的男孩至少五秒钟内都是一尊震惊又刻满了“这天杀的绝对都是开玩笑”的雕像。

这一切终止于他们的二哥突然走进了厨房，为了掩饰杰森曾将一个巨大的火腿迅速塞进了嘴巴。提姆好奇地看着并问候了他们，从冰箱拿走了一瓶罐装咖啡。感谢上帝他什么也没问。

不过说真的。

——达米安？

他们那个总是看上去仿佛无情又严峻——具有讽刺的幽默感，又会扯出邪恶并令对手胆颤笑容的长兄？

“他没有你主观认为的那么邪恶，”

“我甚至还没说出来，”

杰森咬了口他的火腿咀嚼着，他依然盯着迪克。“如果不是因为我了解你撒谎的样子，迪基鸟，我会为这个玩笑笑上整整一天。”

“Come on，杰森，你一定要帮我——”

“我希望达米安知道后不会让我去做抗打训练。布鲁斯不在期间训练室内从来都是他说的算。”稍大点的男孩挖苦地说，“但我帮定了。老实说我还真想知道我们的大哥被他最年轻最乖巧的弟弟表白的表情。拜托——那个人可是达米安。”

5

“一切如常。”

他回答道，一边操作着需要核对的罪犯信息。“你那边儿？”

[进行中。他们的组织分布广阔，最新消息甚至涉入哥谭。不过目前尚没开始任何行动，]

荧屏中的黑暗骑士停下，另一人抬眼看着对方等待后续。

[保护好哥谭，达米安。以及家人们。]

“我会的。”

布鲁斯沉默地注视他的长子，然后为后者言语中的肃穆给予一个首肯。[很好。]

达米安关上了一旁的资料。“阿尔弗雷德，我们的管家正在琢磨一种新茶叶，显然进展不错。提摩西依然得频繁光顾泰坦，最近那儿来了批新的少年英雄。杰森还是杰森，正忙于他的新义警身份。至于迪克，”

年轻男人在胸膛前叠了胳膊接着说，“活力未减。”

[我了解了。]片刻后布鲁斯回应道，[继续保持现状。有新情况再联系。]

向屏幕中的暗影简单示意后他们的通讯就结束了。

达米安关掉蝙蝠主机，但仍在原地停留了一会儿，这之后才转身朝通往上层的楼梯走去。

6

“所以，从那之后我的另一个工作就是不断地陪你打这碟游戏。”杰森说，“我简直已经可以闭着眼睛躲过所有陷阱和偷袭踹爆最终Boss的头了，感激不尽。那么现在——该怎么把我们的大哥拐进圈子？”

在杰森刚说完的那一刻他就看到了达米安正从楼上下来。后者端着一杯黑咖即将从他们身后经过。

“呃，所以——你是说马上就不得不和罗伊以及科莉他们继续行驶任务。”

“Yeah，我必须要离开了。你可以问问另外一人，比如——达米安？”

杰森特意没有降低音量地说，而这成功令他们路过的长兄目光扫过来，达米安挑高了一边的眉。

迪克转身向后趴到了沙发靠背上，他的笑容明亮到一种杰森要以为他们将被拆穿的地步。

“玩一局？最后拿到经验最多的人必须答应另一个人的提出的条件——敢来试下吗，达米？”

7

他有些紧张。

这并不是他们头一回一起坐在沙发上玩些游戏还是其他什么，面对迪克的邀请年长者通常都会接受。达米安将呆上些时间——直到他不得不有任务需处理，或年幼些的男孩主动示意他可以离开重新回到工作中。

“你知道，”迪克在忙碌手柄的途中往左方瞥了一眼，“我们有好久没像这样过了。总之，”他抿了抿嘴唇说，“我很高兴你能陪我玩这个。”

他最后往旁边看了一眼，并发现此刻达米安也正盯着他。

有那么几秒钟迪克真的以为年长者会说出些什么。类似于“你到底在打什么鬼主意，”或“安排的小计划已经被看穿了。”而比起后者迪克更宁愿是第一个来戳痛下他紧绷的小心脏——讽刺的是无论达米安是否真的有察觉到，迪克都会告诉他事实。就像——人们一般会怎么讨论无血缘关系但法定亲人的爱情观？

达米安冷绿色的虹膜改变了方向面朝荧幕，迪克发誓他看到了对方极其微弱但依然翘起的唇角。“——而现在你快要输了，若这关尽头仍没有拿到Boss战的奖励分数。记得胜负规则？”

杰森说过什么来着？——他们的长兄不过是从一个恶魔崽进化成了更大点的恶魔。迪克到底为什么每次都能被他一旦面无表情就像个过于严谨之人的模子给欺骗？

“我会反败为胜的，”那男孩说，用一种仿佛把所有招术都在手柄上演练的认真说，紧盯着前方的电视屏幕，“就让我们看看吧——”

他在一旁努力而认真地攻克所选角色面对的陷阱与敌人，没有看到达米安之后睨视他的，附有沉思和其他审虑意味的目光。

8

“我就知道，”

杰森翻着面前的家庭相册，指着右上角的一张照片说。

“这下确定了。B曾说五年后暗影联盟才将达米安送到他眼下——但显然我们找得到的最早的照片里那个小男孩起码都有十岁了。你看到了吗？”

他的另一名兄弟弯低了身体，极其认真的观摩十年前的一张家族合照。而那名穿着小西装站于布鲁斯身旁的十岁男孩，好吧，他看起来完全就是一个缩小版的，扯不出自然微笑（以至于那看上去往往更像使坏）的达米安。

这让迪克最终没忍住地笑了出来。

“他真可爱，”

“全家也只有你可能这么想了。”杰森评价。

“提姆是怎么发现这个的，我是说，那空白的五年？”

年长些的男孩耸肩。“据说在他胜任罗宾期间偶然从阿福口中得知他的前任正在某座雪山上还是怎样。这引起了他的好奇，于是任务之余他就进行了调查。最终得出的结论为达米安的诞生绝对和当时的某种黑暗科技有关。”

“好吧，实际上这听上去有些酷炫，不是吗。”

一声来自手表的提示音令迪克立刻从沙发上站了起来，“看来我需要去训练室了——回头见，杰森。”

“祝你好运？”另一个男孩意味深长并戏谑地说，“老天，我真想能在场把达米安的表情照下来，然后所有人都会爱死它的。”

“那就继续想吧，杰鸟。既然这是施行不了的。”

“实际上这是多么明确，”杰森回答，“我还这么年轻和潜力无限。”

9

他仰面躺倒在木质地板上，为刚刚结束的格斗训练喘息着。直到上方的视野被另一个身影所占领，男孩翻过身，选择重新站立起来。

“与上次相比有所进步，”他听见那道低沉的青年嗓音说，“但反应能力依然需要加强。这意味着接下来的夜巡中我还会继续评估你的训练效果，明白了？”

迪克点点头，随后达米安转身走向了训练室边缘的透明冰柜。当年长者取出两瓶矿泉水回过头时，达米安扬高眉毛看着不远处那男孩正掀起了自己训练背心试图查看露出的部分。

意识到对方的目光后迪克立刻将上衣松开了，几乎在同时他接住了扔来的水瓶。“噢，谢了。”

男孩拧开瓶盖仰头灌了几口，下方突然传来触感时他差点因吃惊呛到。他瞪着眼睛，嘴里的水甚至仍涨着口腔，看着达米安掀开了他的上衣查看位于右腹发红的旧伤。

男人沉默地端详了它一会儿，就在几分钟前的训练中他还曾经碰到了这个地方。迪克吃痛的声音他还记得。

“呆在这儿别动。”他站起身。

“我自己可以处理——我是说，这没关系。”

迪克看着达米安无视他的话接着把医疗箱拿来，训练室总会备用几个。然后男孩乖乖地没有再动一下，并带着不可忽视的，绝对由部分欣喜组成的紧张望着达米安如何替他处理伤口。

“在你是罗宾的时候，”迪克慢慢开启着新话题，“我想你不会像这样常常受伤？”

“那是提醒自傲和粗心的一个机会。”达米安说，“在当时我是个很难听从命令并偏向独自行动的罗宾。”

迪克轻笑了。“所以现在你也承认达米安·韦恩是史上最曾令蝙蝠侠感到棘手的罗宾。”

达米安颜色极浅的眼睛朝上瞥向他，之后拎出半个戏谑的微笑，“——而迪克·格雷森为史上最易心软的罗宾？”

“我可不止一次狠狠踢过那些罪犯们的屁股，”男孩抗议道，但又忍不住认为年长者这样看起来该死的英俊。

“这无法改变事实如何。而严肃些来讲，”达米安合上了医疗箱，“有怜悯之心或许会成为弱点，但同样也将成为一个特有的优势。你一直是我们之中最不同的，迪克。在你成为罗宾时蝙蝠侠也不得不认同这点。”

男孩眨眨眼——他刚才是被称赞了吗？

“这可真少见。”他特意咕哝着说，注视年长者站了起来将医疗箱放回。迪克盯着达米安的背影片刻，忖度地开口，“你认为我以后会长得高一些吗？沃利只会大笑着说不可能了，可真伤我心。”

“你甚至还没有杰森这个时候高。不过大概会高过提摩西，也许。”

对此迪克在后方撇嘴，接着像只金鱼般聚了口气又吐出。男孩退了几步，在达米安意识到时突然正面地扑到了他身上——这致使他们的重心有那么一瞬间产生了动摇。

“但你绝对要承认——”迪克一边说道，“至少我比几年前强壮许多了。看。”

他的鼻尖可以感受得到来自对面男人的体温，为了不下滑迪克改为用手臂从后攀着对方的后颈和健壮的肩膀。

“以及，”迪克已经开始担心他加快的心跳透过他们紧贴的胸膛传送给另一人，而无论如何他依然继续，“你还没有，当然，按照我们定下的游戏输赢规则做些什么。现在有些事情我想和你谈一下——我的要求是，不管你是否有兴趣都必须认真看待我们要讨论的内容。这就是我想让你做的。”

“我们确实得谈一谈。”达米安冷绿色的眼睛同样盯视着他，那里映出了属于迪克的湛蓝。男孩察觉到说话间一双带着热量的手从下方卡住了他的胳膊。

有一瞬间迪克以为达米安要将他从身上剥离而下，然接下来他因被迫抬得更高松开了手臂，最终从上朝下地与更年长的一方对视。迪克无辜地接受他正处在半空中的事实，达米安眯起眼睛仿佛在打量他，或是纯粹为了让男孩老实交代。

“关于，迪克·格雷森这段时间究竟是否清楚他选择了什么。”

“你是在说，”那男孩迟疑地开口，“你其实之前就知道了。”达米安不言一语但仍未断开视线的态度就像做了证实。迪克有些失落地继续，“你当然会从开始的不久后就察觉到，但你只会忽视。四次里你甚至都不曾肯留一个可能。我想让你——你必须要明白，达米安，”

迪克最后停顿道，溢满了绝对的真诚，“我非常清楚我都在选择什么。假若你真的在这几年中信任和了解我的话。”

沉默在他们之间蔓延了片刻，这之后，达米安重新开口了。“如果是你，迪克，你打算怎么做？”

“我猜，至少，”男孩犹豫地说，“我会先给你一个机会将想传达的话说完。如果我就是在你的立场。我真的会这样做，只因为那是你，达米安，非其他人。”

“所以我可以驳回‘拒绝了每一次’的指控了。”年长者说，“从第二关我就清楚了你的动机，否则你真以为我会输掉？那可是我送你的游戏，迪克。”

迪克意识到自己被放了下来。男孩稍带不安地矗立在那儿等待达米安继续。“我认为有必要借此机会跟你好好谈论下这个。”

迪克感到自己下垂的目光被迫扬高了，达米安用手指调整男孩的下巴让他认真地望向他们的对话。

“这真是你想要的？不受任何愚蠢的青春期影响？我信任你，迪克。自从你加入了这里而很多事情发生过后我们双方都取得了特殊的信任与搭档关系。但你真正渴望此刻的发展？绝对诚实地回答。”

“我想知道到底该用什么方法才能让你直观地认识到——是的，没错，达米安。”

迪克任由空气凝固下去，只管撂开一切的发展让他的胆子大了起来。男孩不打算思考上一秒他说了什么，那只会让他的退缩爬上来成功阻断了他可能最后一次坦白的机会。

“我试过比你想的还要多的方法打消任何关于你的念头——包括测自己的性取向和尝试放松地和其他人交往。但他们都不是你，达米安。而我也不想继续像个顽固的傻瓜般不肯正视发生在我身上的事实了。即是迪克·格雷森有多么迷恋达米安·韦恩这个称职帅气又依然能混蛋的大哥。”

说完后男孩就放任了随即汹涌而来的紧张，部分由那些话产生的羞悔感，也许还有那么一点点的自豪将他卷走。

他真是疯了。

迪克或许从此后这辈子都不会再有机会跟年长者独处一块儿了。再或更糟，达米安将搬上一副和布鲁斯一个类别的冷硬态度把现任罗宾永恒地拒之门外，直到迪克的热情因为他自己的伤心冷降下来。男孩站在原地，他看上去就像被判定了最坏的走向一样失落。

“唯一一个，”他听见达米安突然开口，这个年轻的男人像无奈又微愠地说，“该死，你基本是历代罗宾里最能让我彻底无策的一个，迪克。而既然你已经非常肯定现状——”

那个令男孩吃惊又几近能使他感到烫伤热度的吻忽然向下占满了一切。迪克的眼睛睁到了将要夸张的地步，但很快他便伸出了双手去完整地接纳达米安，将高大并年长的另一方圈进属于迪克的特有拥抱。

迪克紧抱着他的力度像是不会再让他轻易离开般。达米安用一只手从后方拂过男孩黑色的发尾顺势停在了后背上，他结束了那个吻，却没有后退地让迪克湛蓝色的眼睛与他保持紧密的对视。“那么现在，”他低声道，几乎是微笑地，“打算改主意？”

“Hell no，”迪克抵着他们的鼻尖说，男孩的语气愉快又重叠着难以忽视的认真，“这只会让我更坚定了，我一直都期待这个。而且承认某人也曾暗恋我吧，达米。”

“你本应该——”

“我可以多过两个生日，若你还是要拘泥年龄问题。况且我以为我们顺畅的思想交流是更为重要的。”

“你的善谈在这种场合还真是发挥得淋漓尽致。”

“噢，拜托——你不是那种家里面钢板式的规矩老哥吧，你是吗？”

“从来不。”

“Yeah，恰好我也一直非常清楚。”

达米安对他挑眉，迪克却只是稍显得意地微笑。

接着男孩又重新犹豫起来。“那么现在……所以，我们，”他说道，“我们是吗？”

达米安特意做出一个认真考虑的模样，迪克清楚这点但因仍旧想得到确切证实而紧张起来。

“是的。”他道，“我们的确是最合拍的搭档。”

“不！呃——我是说我们当然是，但此刻我指的不是这个！”

达米安给了他一个狡猾的扯高嘴角，那使迪克想到更早前他与杰森在相册里看到的正在拍摄家族照片的十岁男孩，那个缩小版本的达米安。

“我们是会因身份被外界支持的人称赞，反对的人诅咒——再加上不可避免经受一顿此刻真正蝙蝠侠的质问而在那之前他很可能会先把蝙蝠镖扔向我两个，因为他让我在他回来前保护好你们而不是和你们其中一个搞到一块儿——然后又努力希望周围的人能够理解我们的一对儿了。满意这样？”

迪克咧嘴，“我想这个不错。”他大笑着又一次贴近了年长者，试图在对方棱角分明且英俊的脸庞上偷一个吻。“不管怎样，达米安，我爱你。”

达米安轻声低笑了，用只有另一人感受到的温柔侧过脑袋吻了吻男孩的额头。

“我也一样，迪克。而我想在未来我们应该会更对此感到印象深刻。”

 

**The End**

 

**Just So You Know**

微番外

 

1\. “我当然有预料那天后提摩西知道的反应——感谢红罗宾的信任与某种警告。他选择了我进行一个言简意赅的成人谈话而不是找你因为他不想像个管得太多的长辈。杰森？我猜他当时只会想拿手机拍到我的脸然后传推特上。”

2.  
“我们还要在这儿呆多久？”  
“直到另一个蝙蝠侠给我们消息。”  
“这就像已经过了五年了。”  
“那起码他少了一个能拿年龄跟我探讨罗宾的机会。”

3\. “嗨哥们儿，我们周五想办个party，你可以告诉达米安这绝不是一个蠢兮兮的高中生聚会。所以你们能一起过来吗？好吧，有几个人实在想近距离看看你帅气逼人的男友，而且他真有七英尺那么高吗？——不过总之我猜他们不是想找方法泡他，或者顶多也只是想想。说真的，客观来讲他很英俊也很强健——但某种角度上也同样很吓人。这句话不要让达米安知道，下次我去你家时还希望室内温度高点儿。你同意了？太棒了，我们周五见——等等，他也正在旁边吗？”

4\. “Nightwing，对，就是这个。你觉得怎样？而且我设计了一套制服，未来你会见到它的——什么？不，见鬼，达米安——那不是露着大腿的设计。我发誓若你再提那个我就让影猎的武器能喷花——” 

5.  
迪克十七岁的时候曾做过一个让他醒后也常常回忆的梦。象征罗宾的黄色披风在黑夜中的一个男孩背后飘着，而黑色的兜帽遮住了他大部分面孔。他蹲立在滴水石兽上，透过两道白色的目镜和迪克说着些什么。男孩最终从上面跳下来，而他只到迪克的胸口。  
那个梦到这里就结束了，当迪克告诉达米安时，他生动地将后者的脑袋当做了梦里的男孩。看，我可以就像这样用一只手抱在怀里。下方的达米安耸耸肩，一只手就圈住了他，在迪克继续洋洋得意的时候用吻覆盖了他的唇。  
“我猜那个世界这样或许也能不错。”

 

**END**


End file.
